Ascenso de un demonio, caída de un ángel
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Son los 80 s, solo debería haber música en pistas de patinaje, grandes malteadas y salidas a centros comerciales, nada de enamorarse del enemigo, mucho menos del jinete alado que quiere matarlo.


∞ **Titulo** : "Ascenso de un demonio, caída de un ángel"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC

∞ **N/A** X-Men no me pertenece, todo es de MARVEL y su dios personal Stan Lee. Yo solo hago esto como un hobby. _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Mutants everywhere"_ _del foro "La Torre Stark"._

∞ **Resumen:** Son los 80´s, solo debería haber música en pistas de patinaje, grandes malteadas y salidas a centros comerciales, nada de enamorarse del enemigo, mucho menos del jinete alado que quiere matarlo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Duerme, voy a luchar contra los malos sueños**

 **si vienen por ti**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kurt Wargner tiene menos de 5 años cuando pasa, esa cosa que de pronto lo pone en la línea divisora entre lo normal y un gen en su interior que le ha dado por revolucionarle el cuerpo, cola y piel azul incluida, para el susto de su madre y la desaprobación de su padre. Todo parece incrementarse cuando Kurt reasignado en su casa, de su habitación en el segundo piso al sótano húmedo de un pueblo demasiado frio al norte de Alemania, donde los culos se congelan y la cerveza resbala como incentivo de calefacción barata.

Su mundo entonces se reduce, de amigos en la escuela a un área de 3 metros por 1.90, tablas podridas de polillas bajo sus pies desnudos y el golpeteo continuo de su cola, que no sabe controlar, contra el concreto derruido. Su cabello se ha teñido de un azul tan oscuro que parece tintura química que se ha comido al rubio natural de las viejas fotografías que cuelgan en la cocina y entrada. Mamá ha reducido las comidas a una por día, no más chocolate caliente ni rompope con vainilla. Panes dulces sustituidos por galletas saladas y queso a punto de descomposición.

Kurt no entiende, porque apenas y si le llega a la cintura a papá, papá que ha roto todos los juguetes de madera y ha cerrado su vieja habitación con cadenas y candados, papá que ya ni le mira cuando baja cobijas limpias o a cambiar el orinal de baño metálico que se ha robado de la clínica local. Siempre grita, cuando ve la sombra de los pies de mamá tras la puerta que ha sido reforzada y asegurada con nuevos canceles y perillas. Y duele, duele el frio, el desamparo, la oscuridad y el poco conocimiento.

Extraña los cuentos rusos que papá pedía en la biblioteca y el beso en sus mejillas de mamá, extraña a sus amigos, a la nieve y sus botas de piel favoritas compradas en la zapatería del viejo Dustervon. Extraña las comidas repletas de la plática de papá y mamá y el sonido del tocadiscos viejo, fluctuando con la grave voz de Krafwerk. Sus ojos caen sobre las cadenas para perro con la que papá le mantiene sujeto desde la última vez que intento alcanzar a mamá para aferrarse desesperadamente a su vestido, antes de recibir un golpe en su rostro con la bandeja de la comida.

No ha vuelto a intentar a tocar a ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

Kurt tiene 12, cuando despierta una de las tantas noches por el sonido de los amigos de papá en el pórtico. Esta oficialmente desaparecido, perdido en el bosque del patio trasero por tanto tiempo que papá lo reporto como muerto tres años atrás, cuando la policía encontró una vieja camiseta, la favorita, hecha trizas bajo un troco a tres kilómetros de la carretera principal. Había sido mamá la que le había arrancado la ropa un día de tantos sin aviso ni consideración, Kurt enfermo de gripa y calentura, mamá le dio mantas extras muchos gritos y un sollozo reprimido, rogándole, que por favor se muriera.

Kurt no ha enfermado desde entonces. Pero hoy es diferente, puede sentir las tripas gruñirle insatisfechas de la hogaza de pan y el vaso de agua. Da vuelta sobre sí mismo, las cadenas han cambiado por correas de cuero que le queman la piel, papá ha intentado cortarle la cola por quinta vez, esta desaparece como si tuviese vida propia, protegiéndose del cuchillo para la carne que termina cayendo sobre su espalda en profundo cortes infectado que sus células parecen sanar irregular y dolorosamente. Se siente en el suelo, con la manta envolviéndole las piernas y el olor acre de la cerveza derramada llegando a él.

Papá se escucha a esa distancia, porque está gritando, está maldiciendo y quebrando botella tras botella de cerveza, son tronidos de rayo, que le hacen encogerse sobre una esquina, conoce la rutina, papá quiere de vuelta a Kurt, él lo intenta, explicar con cuidado y suavemente que es él, que sigue siendo su hijo, ese niño que un día regreso a casa con la piel pigmentada de oscuro, los ojos de gato de cherisk y sentidos más sensibles, su niño. Papá solo golpea, lo llama hereje, demonio, e intenta un exorcismo con sal de cocina, agua bendita y una cruz de madera que suele colisionar contra su cabeza.

Kurt ya no llora por los golpes, llora de culpa, de su imagen que muto y le quito todo, no solo a él sino también a sus padres. Escucha las voces alejarse cuando el alboroto de su padre se ha detenido, pero él lo sabe, así que espera, retira la manta, no quiere que se llene de sangre como la última vez, sacude su cabeza, cabello largo más allá de su cintura cayendo hacia atrás. Los pasos en la entrada, recorriendo el vestíbulo, desviándose a la cocina para llegar a la puerta del sótano. Kurt toma una nueva postura, se hinca, porque ha aprendido que estar por debajo del nivel de la cintura de papá hace que los golpes sean menos fuertes y la tortura termine más rápido.

Las cadenas caen, el pestillo cede, y el pomo da una vuelta de 180 grados. Kurt cierra los ojos al sonido de la madera rechinante.

—Un día más de vida demonio.

Ese es el saludo de papá, Kurt baja el rostro

—Un día más en que te resistes en entregarme a mi hijo, pero mira lo que he conseguido en el pueblo.

Kurt siente algo contra su mentón, que le obliga a elevar el rostro y ver los ojos de venas inyectadas de papá y su sonrisa de medio lado, dientes desalineados y labios partidos, aliento pudiéndose en alcohol. Si Kurt pudiera describir lo que hay en el fondo de las pupilas que le mantiene estático, podría decir que es alivio. Alivio y tristeza.

Lo que presiona su barbilla es el cañón de un arma, Kurt se piensa muy seriamente que tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Que él tampoco puede seguir así, con hambre, con miedo, golpes y soledad. Que el cuarto se ha hecho cada año más pequeño y hay tantas cosas que no recuerda que se ve como si nada fuera hacer necesario de nuevo, desvía sus ojos por el único conducto de luz que tiene durante el día, la ventana de vidrios sucios y hielo en motas en la esquina, puede distinguir el comienzo del bosque y la media luna. Y Kurt lo desea, que todo sea rápido, que termine antes de que su instinto de preservación se le escape de control y comience a gritar por ayuda y se orine en los únicos pantalones que le quedan.

Mira a papá, luego hacia afuera, libertad, una vida diferente, escapar. Pero allá fuera no hay nada para él, ni allá ni ahí adentro. Papá eleva el arma y la presiona contra su frente.

—Mi hijo a cambio de tu vida ¿qué te parece adefesio, a que es un buen trato?

—Soy…yo…soy yo tu hijo —. Murmura Kurt, voz infantil perdida, cuerdas vocales graves. Papá chasquea la lengua.

—Idioteces, las mismas idioteces una y otra vez.

Papá se cubre el rostro con una mano, mejillas encendidas en cólera y frustración resaltándole las arterias. Kurt vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, porque tiene tanto miedo de esa persona frente a él, que también olvida quien es papá dentro de todo ese escenario decadente.

—Pero esto se ha acabado, ¿me oyes? ¡Te estoy preguntando si me oyes demonio!

Papá se inclina, grita y escupe en su cara, Kurt le enfoca de inmediato, mientras piensa en el comienzo del bosque, la luna y chocolate caliente.

—Sí, te escucho papá.

—No soy tu padre, criatura del mal. Tu eres hijo de Lucifer, un ente que no debe de estar esta tierra, por eso todo acabo, maldito

Kurt siente el frio cañón oprimirse contra su piel. Se encoge y suprime la necesidad de rogar por su vida, (¿Por qué cual vida exactamente es la que quiere conservar en realidad?) el sonido de las correas contra la madera, hacen a papá tensarse, Kurt piensa en disculparse, en decir que no va oponer resistencia, un rayo de luz atraviesa por la ventana, el sonido de un motor estacionándose frente al pórtico, no es el único que lo oye, su rostro gira igual que el de papá.

Y es ese segundo el que recordara por siempre, pasos veloces abandonando el auto, presionándose contra la entrada, pesados y concisos, la sensación de su estómago reprimiéndose y las lágrimas contenidas por fin resbalándole por la mejilla, su cuerpo se comprime entero y hay un plop, la cara de papá muta de enfado a terror y Kurt desaparece, adiós a la habitación oscura y pequeña, al olor ocre de descomposición, a sus miedos diarios y sus esperanzas rotas. Es la nieve que le hunde, el aroma a pinos y el aullido de un lobo hacia la luna quien le da la bienvenida.

Kurt se levanta, sin correas y descalzo, corre sin rumbo fijo, con el llanto ahogándosele en la garganta y el corazón bombeando arrítmico, corre por el bosque que le dio por muerto hacia esa vida que asusta mucho y duele otro poco.

Kurt corre con un nuevo nombre coronándole el aura y reventándole. Nightcrawler, nace esa noche, para alivio de mamá y papá que se incendian dentro de casa, el gobierno alemán ha descubierto el secreto, al mutante que por años ocultaron en el sótano creyendo que se había llevado a su pequeño hijo, al otro lado de Alemania, al mismo tiempo, un ángel atravesaría el cielo, igual de condenado, de solo y asustado.

Muchos años después ambos se encontrarían, en otro lugar, en un mal tiempo, y con las tripas presionándoles las costillas, obligados a vivir en un mudo que media más que un sótano, pero que se sentiría igual de pequeño y opresivo.

1983 suena a Zeichnungen des Patienten O.T, a peleas dentro de jaulas, y un cambio de era que ninguno de los dos está listo para afrontar.


End file.
